


Baby Llama Drama

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Companion Piece, Domestic Fluff, Drama Llama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Llamas, Magic, POV First Person, Parent Edea Kramer, Parent Laguna Loire, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Silly, Sorceresses, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Laguna and his daughter take Squall and Rinoa's third child, Rose, to the zoo. Little do they both know, that the tiny Sorceress has a knack for mischief that her parents didn't warn them about. Silly little oneshot in honor of the birthday Rose shares with her sister, Julia (July 14th).
Series: SMAA Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 1





	Baby Llama Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



“Yuna-Rose! Yuna-Rose, you come down from there right this instant!” Daddy’s voice was gruff as he yelled at my baby niece, who was barely two years old and getting into more and more trouble every day. In my living memory, my father had never yelled at me once, so I was having the time of my life as I leaned back in the summer heat and laughed as my father tried desperately to catch the rouge toddler. My big brother was off on some business trip, and my parents had offered to take his youngest off my sister-in-law's hands. Ha. I bet they were regretting it now. 

Yuna -Rose, or just Rosie, as we often called her, was an adventurous child. She was the only one of my brother’s children who looked just like him right down to her toenails, all she was missing was the long facial scar. That big personality though...Dad said it reminded him of Julia  Heartilly , though I couldn’t speak to that. All I knew, was that Julia  Heartilly must have been quite a woman, and I smirked to myself as I watched Rosie wrap her tiny arms around the ugliest llama I had ever seen. 

Daddy had taken Rose and I to the zoo, in spite of the thick, humid Timber weather. I wished my other  niece and nephew, Julia and Noctis, could have joined us, but Julia would be spending the night with her friend Autumn, and per  usual Noctis was spending what felt like the entire week with the  Dincht’s . I frequently wondered if poor Zell and  Quistis ever got tired of his mopey emo mug. Garnet  Dincht was my very best friend, and the boy never would leave her alone. He was somehow  _ worse  _ than a lost puppy. 

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard my dad yell again, and he pulled his mostly grey hair into a low ponytail as he attempted to hoist his  sixty-four-year-old body up and over the enclosure to the llama habitat.  Rinoa Leonhart, my sister-in-law, was a very powerful, very famous Sorceress. She had passed that magic down to both of her daughters, and Rosie seemed to enjoy abusing her newfound ability to cast Float. We had been walking to go see the koalas, which were on the other end of the zoo, and while I was hand-in-hand with my father, Rosie had been on his shoulders.

“I  wanna pet the tall puppy!” She had shrieked as we passed the enclosure, and Dad had laughed and patted her tiny legs. 

“You don’t want to play with those nasty things, Rosie. They spit.” He explained, no doubt hoping to deter her from another fit about not being able to pet wild animals. She had already had a meltdown in the penguin exhibit for the same reason. 

The two-year-old sported a toothy grin as her small hands slapped at the top of Dad’s head. “I  wanna pet the spit puppy!” She giggled. “I pet, I pet!” Dad let out a small sigh. His patience was great, and could last for days before he ever saw a hint of anger, but I knew it hurt his old heart to have to be stern with a baby. Rosie just...didn’t like to listen.

“Rose,” His voice had as hard an edge as he could muster, though that wasn’t saying much. “We went through this already. We are here to look at the animals, not to play with them. You can play with Luca when we get home.” He promised, knowing that the family Dalmatian was eagerly waiting on someone to come and take her on a walk. Squall had bitten off more than he could chew with that one, she was a very energetic dog. I wondered if the Angelo  Rinoa constantly talked about had been quite that...high maintenance. 

Yuna -Rose hadn’t taken no for an answer, and here we were, one unfortunate misuse of Float later. Rose was coiled around a large white and grey llama that had a lazy eye and almost no teeth. She was perched on its back, and was nuzzling her face into its dirty, matted fur. “No, no, no!” Dad groaned. “Your father is going to kill  me; you’re going to get diseases!”

I snickered to myself, knowing that Dad couldn’t have been more correct. Squall  _ was  _ going to kill him,  especially when he saw this. I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and snapped a picture of my father dangling by his pants from the fence, while the llama took off with Rosie nestled happily into its back. I pulled Mom, Squall,  Rinoa , Julia, Noctis, and Garnet, into one group chat and attached the image with the caption, “Baby Llama Drama”. 

It took all of two seconds for my brother to blow up my father’s phone, and his old “Baby Got Back” ringtone  blared from his butt pocket as he struggled to unhook himself from the snag in his pants. “Mellissa Loire you could help me!” 

I blew a large bubble with my gum and gestured grandly at the crowd of people who had now gathered to watch the display. “No can do, Daddy. I can’t associate with the man who lost the President’s daughter in the llama pit.” I heard  Yuna -Rose squeal with delight, and I turned my head to look as the llama galloped toward my father as fast as its stumpy little legs could carry it. Another round of “Baby Got Back” vibrated Dad’s jeans as my brother continued to demand an answer to his call, and it seemed to bother the fuzzy animal. 

The llama gnawed at my father’s pants, pulling up on the fabric with its teeth and lifting my old man into the air. I clasped my hands over my mouth and fought hysterical laughter as the animal let out an aggressive grunt and my  niece leaned down curiously to look at her grandfather. “It like you, Papa! Pet spit puppy!” I heard several loud flashes all of a sudden, and a pit settled into my stomach. It sounded like the flash of a big, obnoxious camera, and I had forgotten about the very real  possibility of the paparazzi.

My brother’s wife was the Sorceress who built and liberated Timber with her own two hands, and on top of being the country’s first president since the fall of  Deling , she was also the daughter of late pop sensation Julia  Heartilly . Couple that with my brother being her very  high-profile mercenary spouse, and it was hard to keep the vultures away. My own father was also the former president of  Esthar , and that certainly didn’t help. Most of the country was too grateful to President Leonhart to bother her or her family much, but that didn’t stop everyone. 

As if on cue, my mother finally responded to my text. “You’re worse than the five o’clock news! If this ends up in the paper, you’re very grounded.” Aw. Shit. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and mulled my options over for a moment. My mother hadn’t been a Sorceress since her accidental transfer of her powers to  Rinoa several years before I was born, and thus I hadn’t inherited any such powers. I did, however, despite my brother’s warnings regarding memory loss, have a few GF’s  junctioned and some magic stocked. 

“Break!” I flung my arm forward, and the llama was petrified at an instant. I ran and kicked my feet off the cool metal of the fence, pushing myself halfway over the edge of the  enclosure and craning to reach for Rosie. I grabbed for her  pudgy little arm, jerking her off the animal and into my arms on the other side of the habitat. She kicked and whined, but she was back where she belonged, and my father let out a breathless chuckle. 

“Good job, kid. I hope you have some Soft on you? I’d really like to not be here all afternoon.” 

I wiggled my eyebrows at him. “That depends, Dad. Are you going to let me ask Rohan out on a date?”

Rohan  Kinneas was the hottest, coolest boy at Garden. I didn’t even care that he was the son of my brother’s close friends, Irvine and  Selphie , or that he was slightly younger than me. I was only fourteen, however, and I could practically hear my father roll his eyes as he continued to dangle from the llama’s jaws. “How about you  unpetrify the llama and I don’t ground your smart butt into next week?”

I let out a sheepish chuckle and clutched Yuna-Rose to my chest for dear life. He couldn’t be mad at me while I was holding a baby, right? “Uh...yeah. You got it, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
